


HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boys in Skirts, Costumes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossdressing, Cute, Embarrassment, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kawaii, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, POV Alternating, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pet Names, Shoes, Standalone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, choosing costumes for the other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: Shouyou glances up at my eyes for a moment, before flicking his gaze back down to my stomach, cheeks pink. I cross my arms, shifting my weight."I'm going to take this off if you don't stop staring, dumbass."~•°•°----------"Iwa-chan, lemme see your costume, already!" I call, standing with my arms crossed outside his bedroom. I hear him sigh through the door, and the knob begins to turn.What could it be, I wonder?~•°•°----------Kenma lets out a massive sigh, turning back to his game. "Captures you perfectly, Kuro."I let out a sharp burst of laughter. "Why, thank you! Now, for you to put on the hot dog."He whips around. "Wha--!"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Be My Halo [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween special!  
> featuring Kagehina, Iwaoi, and Kuroken for your viewing pleasure  
> hope you all had a fun and safe Halloween!  
> enjoy!

"KAGEYAMA TOBIO, IF YOU DON'T WEAR THE COSTUME I PICKED OUT, I WON'T PLAY VOLLEYBALL WITH YOU ANYMORE! OR WEAR WHATEVER YOU PICKED FOR ME!"

Shouyou's voice is loud, even through the bathroom door. I let out a breath through clenched teeth, my fists at my sides. My ears burn hot with embarrassment. As I turn to face the door, I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror -- too much skin -- and look away, quickly.

"This is stupid... and why do I have to put mine on, first?" I mutter to myself, furrowing my brow and adjusting my glasses. I don't have to adjust these new ones nearly as much as my old, cracked ones.

My hand twitches as I reach for the doorknob, unlocking it slowly, before turning the knob itself. Shouyou stands outside in the hallway, just in his pajamas. His eyes grow wide as he slowly looks me up and down, making my cheeks flush darker. _Why is he so shocked!? He_ _picked_ _it out!_

Black, thick-soled boots with tight laces. Black and white striped socks that go up barely past my knee. _Very_ short black shorts with cuffs (I told him, before he chose my costume, that I was _not_ wearing a skirt of any kind. He said he'd wear one if he had to), and a sapphire-blue belt. A black, "spaghetti-strap" crop top. A black ribbon choker, similar black and sapphire-blue bracelets, and a silk black bowtie. And, of course, my glasses.

"What's this even supposed to _be?"_ I ask him, trying to get him to stop staring.

Shouyou glances up at my eyes for a moment, before flicking his gaze back down to my stomach, cheeks pink. I cross my arms, shifting my weight.

"I'm going to take this off if you don't stop staring, dumbass."

Clearing his throat, he looks away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, um!" he squeaks. "Well, I just thought... it'd look cool?"

I groan, putting my head in my hands.

"And it does! Well, I'm not sure "cool" is the right word..."

"Then what is?" I grumble, half to myself, my head still in my hands.

"...Cute? Hot?" he asks, thoughtfully.

"I will throw this shoe at your nose. Put on yours. The sooner you do, the sooner I can take this off."

He squeaks and darts into the bathroom, sneaking one last glance at me before shutting and locking the door. I sigh and lean against the wall in front of the bathroom. _Good thing Mrs. Hinata is taking Natsu trick-or-treating..._

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

After locking the door, I turn around and lean my back on it. _I am so glad we're taking pictures of each other later._ But first, I have to change into the costume he picked for me.

Shaking my head of thoughts about Kageyama (and his hot stomach), I look up and see a large, brown, paper bag sitting on the closed toilet lid. I gulp, with completely no idea what it could be. I have no choice; I make my way towards it, trembling slightly.

Ten minutes later, I stand dressed in front of the mirror, blushing furiously.

Pink sneakers with red strawberries all over them and white shoelaces. White, calf-high socks. A yellowish cream-colored, pleated skirt that was a couple inches shorter than my knees. A pink hoodie with white accents, with a cutesy drawing of a carton of strawberry milk on the front, and strawberry-shaped hoodstring pulls. It all somehow went well with my orange hair.

My cheeks were nearly the same shade of pink as my clothing. I close my eyes, and draw in a shaky breath. Then I rush over to the door, unlocking it and slamming it open in one swift movement.

_"_ _Kageyama, what kind_ _of_ _Halloween costume is this!? And why am_ _I_ _wearing a skirt!?"_

Kageyama jumps, startled, and pushes himself off the wall. Then his eyes go even wider behind his glasses, and he inhales sharply, his lip catching on his teeth. I fidget with the hems of my sleeves, flushed and nervous.

"I-I answered _your_ questions, it's-it's only fair you answer mine," I stammer, gaze drifting down to his bare stomach and thighs for just a moment. _His muscles are unfair._

He shakes his head, roughly. "Uh. You look really good. Wait, that's not what you asked. I mean, you do, but I--" He slaps a hand on his skull sharply, seeming to reset himself. "Strawberry milk."

"Well, yes, I can read, but why?"

"I get it sometimes at the vending machine by the gym at school, when it isn't sold out. I... I like it. A lot," Kageyama finishes, clenching his fists at his sides.

The air in the hallway suddenly seems too thick to breath. "Strawberry milk, or the costume?"

He looks up at me, surprised. "...Both."

I gulp. "Even with the skirt?"

"Especially the skirt."

A warm shiver runs through my body. Then I cover my face with a squeak. _"Don't say_ _such_ _embarrassing_ _things!"_

I can see the corner of his mouth twitching, in my head. A hand touches mine, making me jump, before it moves under my chin, tilting my head up. Blue eyes meet mine for only a moment before soft lips press against my own.

My eyes slowly flutter closed, and my hands come up to cup his cheeks. Our mouths move together, sending lighting bolts of warmth through my nerves. My heart pounds, and my stomach flutters.

Kageyama's hands settle right on the crook of my neck, making me shiver. One of my hands moves, threading fingers through his hair. His breaths merge with mine. He tastes of blueberries and chocolate. _How?_

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_Kageyama's POV_

Shouyou pulls away with a soft gasp, resting his forehead on mine. My eyes remain closed as I try to remain drifting through bliss. His hands move from my jaw, coming up to grab mine. He lets them fall, but holds them between us.

"Happy Halloween, 'Yama," he whispers.

"Happy Halloween. Boke."

~•°•°---------------------°•°•~

_Oikawa's POV_

"Iwa-chan, lemme see your costume, already!" I call, standing with my arms crossed outside his bedroom. I hear him sigh through the door, and the knob begins to turn.

_What could it be,_ _I_ _wonder?_ _A vampire?_ The image of pale, clear skin, long fangs dipped in blood, graceful movements, and a hot, black tailcoat pops into my head. _A cat?_ I imagine Iwa-chan with a long, furry tail, big ears full of fluff, and squishy paws. I force myself to not get a nosebleed.

_What_ _if it's_ _something_ _else entirely... like a hot lumberjack!?_ _He's_ _got the muscles... Or maybe a mysterious-but-attractive government agent!_ _Whatever_ _could_ _it be?_

The door opens. I see a flash of yellow when I open my eyes, and I draw in a breath. It's... a firefighter. With a completely accurate, full body suit of thick, yellow material, large, black boots, and a red hardhat. Iwa-chan glares at me from under the slightly-too-big hat, and crosses his arms.

My eyes water. "Iwa-chan! So mean!"

"What did I do!?"

_"Ugh!" Just wait till he sees_ my _costume._

I stomp past him, dragging my bag into his room and locking the door.

"Hey! Change in the bathroom or something!"

I ignore him. A few minutes later, I stand with my hands on my hips in front of Iwa-chan's mirror.

The school uniform. A cream-colored jacket with three buttons, a slightly more tan v-neck sweater, a light blue button-up, and dark brown loafers. However, instead of the normal tie, I wear the slightly brighter red ribbon. I also have on white, knee-high socks, and a tan, plaid, pleated skirt, lent ever so kindly by the class president, who was surrounded by a group of giggling girls.

I grin mischievously, and waltz to the door, humming. "Oh, Iwa-chan~! You better be ready to see my costume~!" I open the door after unlocking it, and proudly resume my stance with my hands on my hips, this time in the doorway, and with my eyes shut.

I hear nothing.

"Iwa-chan?" I ask, cracking open eye. The hall is empty. _"Iwa-chan,_ _I_ _swear, if you don't--"_

The bathroom door down the hall opens, and he steps out (stomps, with his heavy boots). "Shittykawa, you can't be left alone for one--" He pauses, staring at me.

He blinks, then turns away and heads down the opposite end of the hallway, turning into the kitchen. "Don't spill food on that poor girl's skirt."

I gasp, smacking a hand to my chest, offended, quickly following him. "First of all, she all but gave it to me! Second, why're you so calm about it!? It hardly even surprised you!"

"You wear skirts all the time, Trashykawa," he says as I round the corner. He's halfway in the refrigerator, looking for something to eat.

"Well-- yes, but still! And stop calling me those horrible names!" I whine, slumping down on the stool at the counter.

"Trashykawa."

_"Ugh!_ So mean, Iwa-chan!!"

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~

_Kuroo's POV_

"Kenma, which one should I wear?" I ask.

I stand in front of the couch, a hanger in each hand. From one hangs a banana onesie. From the other, a hotdog costume. He glances up from his game, then looks at me disappointedly for a moment before looking back down.

"Neither."

"Kenma, dear, please take this seriously. It's the one day of the year I can be dressed up and not made fun of quite as much as I normally do when I express myself in front of the team."

"You're wearing it in front of the team?"

"Why not? And what're _you_ even going as?"

"I don't know," he says, tiredly. 

"Well, how about this. Whichever one I don't wear, you have to wear. Deal?" I grin crookedly at him.

"No."

"Ugh, Kenma, you're no fun. When was the last time you even dressed up for Halloween?"

Kenma sighs and closes his game, having realized he'll be unable to focus on it properly. "I never celebrated it. I just wore a sheet and walked with you getting free candy."

I let out a long sigh. "Then let this year be the first, Kenma, dear, hm?"

He looks down at his hands, then up at the costume, furrowing his brow. "Nah."

I groan again, tossing the costumes onto the table between Kenma and I. "At least choose which one _I_ should wear!"

He goes silent for a moment. "Banana. Black goes better with yellow than brown."

My eyebrows raise. " _That's_ your reasoning? Oh well, I guess it's chosen, then. Banana it is."

I pick up both costumes, donning my usual grin. "Be back in a jiffy~!"

And a jiffy, it was.

"Well?" I ask, standing in front of the couch again, with my feet planted far apart and my hands on my hips. "What do you think, little Kenma?"

Kenma sighs and pauses his game before turning to me. His eyebrows raise, though his eyes remain semi-closed. Under my costume, I wear black tights and black loafers. The costume itself, though, is glorious.

The stem at the top has a hole in it where my head sticks out. Instead of going sideways, like you'd think it would, the banana instead faces forwards. The bottom "stem" sticks out between my legs, making me feel somewhat... confident.

I sway slightly, causing the bottom to wag from side to side.

Kenma lets out a massive sigh, turning back to his game. "Captures you perfectly, Kuro."

I let out a sharp burst of laughter. "Why, thank you! Now, for you to put on the hot dog."

He whips around. "Wha--!"

After an unsurprisingly long amount of time later, I finally have Kenma standing in front of the mirror, costume on. He glares furiously at my reflection. Two brownish halves of a hotdog bun, a round, reddish hotdog in the center with dark, felt scorch marks, and three squiggly felt lines: for ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise.

"Kuro. I don't like this."

"Lighten up, Kenma dear; you look wonderful~!"


End file.
